


Loving Warmth

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: Guard-1719 is left tied in a dark forest. Cornered and confronted by a fellow Kromokus, Map-866 is quick to save her, and cherish her a while after.For Gusti Faon
Relationships: Map-866/Guard-1719





	Loving Warmth

The sound of crickets chirping was louder than her own heartbeat. As Guard-1719 finally opens her eyes, she was greeted by total darkness. Unfamiliar with the dark forest she was currently settled in, she tries to move her limbs, though fails as she soon realized she was tied to a tree. Panic bubbles in her stomach and before long, she hears rustling coming closer to her as her eyes cast towards the green furred creature who darts in her direction. Guard-1719 recognizes the creature as a fellow Kromokus, a race from the Jupiter planet. 

The Kromokus glares at her a little longer before hissing in demand, "Where is the Chilopoda dictator!" 

"I don't know where he is..." she answers truthfully. 

A growl escapes the creature's lips as he raises a claw and scratches her across her face, causing her to yowl out in pain. She bites down her lip as a warm liquid seeps its way down her skin. The creature triumphantly watches her blood splatter on her face due to his claws. Though the triumph was short-lived since he had to remember that she betrayed her own kind. 

"You betrayed the rest of us and allied with those pathetic Arthropoda, Kromokus traitor!" He spat, tempted to scratch at her skin over and over again to make it well known that traitors don't go unscathed. 

Through painful grunts, she manages to say, "I'm a Kromokus, but I was born on earth! I don't know anything about the war going on between Kromokus and Arthropoda! I swear!" She sighs soon after, it wasn't like he was just about to believe her. She had to try, though, if it meant it would save her life. 

"Hmmm, I don't believe you," raising his claw again, he shouts. "Now tell me the whereabouts about the dictator! And don't lie again if you don't want me to cut you again!" Before any of the two could speak, a red tentacle-like spear rips through the abdomen of the interrogating Kromokus. Blinking several times, he fails to take any of this in, dropping down as a stiff figure. 

Guard sighs in relief, knowing very well who this was. Map-866, or better known as the common name Dictator Sechs. Sighing in relief, a smile paints across her lips as she stares at him. Successfully he managed to kill the Kromokus, ultimately saving her from any more torture. 

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this situation, Map. If only I hadn't been tied by these tough and tight ropes, I would've been able to transform into my Kromokus form." She explains, though he simply worked his fingers on the ropes. Finally, he was able to release her from being firmly tied up on this tree. Personally, he was glad he made it just in time before things got worse. 

"You don't have to worry about that now, Guard. After all, it's one of my duties to protect you." His eyes settle on hers as he lightly smiles. "After all, I deserve to repay you after you saved me too." As he says this, Guard delicately drops herself into his arms, relieved that the outcome of tonight ended the way it did. The fear of being restricted with the inability to transform was no more. Guard's eyes look around the dark forest, avoiding to stare at the corpse. 

Her eyes then turn back to Map as she manages to say, "We should be heading back to my house, before any other kind of alien spots us." 

"Ja."

Her limbs were sore and she was aching all over, so Map took it upon himself to safely escort her out of this forest. With his power, he creates a dark portal. As he holds her with his free hand, he waits until the portal unveils her room so that it was safe for him to throw her into it. Once he saw her room, he held her within his hands and threw her into the dark portal with a smirk.

The portal successfully moves her into her room as she awkwardly drops down on her bed, half angered that he threw her like a rag doll, but glad to be in the safety of her room. “Hey Map, you really shouldn’t do that!” She squeaks at him as she attempts to fix her back.

Map simply chuckles as he makes his way into the portal to her room. Once the two of them were both in the room, he closes the portal behind him. 

Guard stares at him with a pout as she watches him settle comfortably on her bed. Map stares at the wounds that sprawl across her figure as he frowns. If he could, without the consequences of alerting any possible other life forms, he would have brutally murdered the Kromokus a while longer for doing this to Guard. That really didn’t matter now though, since Guard was here safe and sound, and he would never allow the two of them to be separated ever again. 

Guard too realized that Map was staring at her fresh wounds, but before she herself could attempt to get up on her feet, Map beat her to it. First he ventured into the hallway to pick out the first aid kit alongside some clean cloths and a bucket of warm water. 

Guard found herself blushing, since the really intimate loving moments from Map was a guilty pleasure to her. Just to be close to her lover casted a love spell on her heart. 

Map returns with all the necessary supplies, delicately running the cloth across her bloodstained skin, careful not to press too much on the scratches. There was nothing much he could do with the bruises on her limbs but allow them to naturally heal. He would have to be extra careful tonight when he held her so close. 

“Thank you, Map...” Guard says softly as Map grins, planting a loving kiss on her lips. Slowly, the two dropping themselves down the bed. 

“Don’t you dare go gentle.”

“But your bruises.”

“I don’t care. Make more.” She says through a grin as Map chuckles, kissing down her face slowly.

“Alright, if you insist.”


End file.
